brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Dimension Traveler: LEGO Universe
LEGO Dimension Traveler: Marvel and DC Comics is a third and last custom LEGO Video Game of Dimension Traveler theme created by Shiva. Gameplay The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. LEGO Dimension Traveler contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is the much bigger version of LEGO Island, which even includes Block Yard, a location from LEGO Universe. There is a Character Creator in Dimension Traveler: LEGO Universe. The player can create his own character using accessories of other characters able for them. Plot Adventures of Dimension Traveler continue. Eddie Wilson returns from his another epic journey. He visits WPSC in order to investigate new dimensions. While working, Michael Richards (also known as a super hero Spyltair) calls him to the room of the Saviors' Guild, the most active super hero team. There Michael and other members of a team offer him to join Saviors' Guild. Eddie refuses, because he's often away to other dimensions. Team members then tell him that it was his own choice and give him a jetpack. Dr. Harold Mount also tells him, that he found a dimension No. 7041932, where Eddie's archenemy Grandmaster remains. Dimension Traveler takes on his full gear, turns up his device and departs on a journey. Dimension No. 7041932 turns out to be the LEGO Universe. Traveler arrives at the Block Yard, where he meets a simple minifigure, who is very delighted to meet Eddie. Minifigure introduces himself as Bob and offers Eddie to be his companion. Eddie agrees to take him and asks about Grandmaster. However, Bob doesn't know anything about his location and tells that Infomaniac, a man, who knows everything, must know. Eddie then asks Bob to lead him to Infomaniac. Bob leads Eddie to Infomaniac through the town of LEGO Island. While walking through the town, Eddie sees, that only police officers walk on the streets of the town. Bob then tells, that earlier Grandmaster came to the town and threatened everyone, that he will come and conquer the whole LEGO Universe and he will start with LEGO Island. Unfortunately, LEGO Island doesn't have enough forces to protect it, so only police officers can fight against Grandmaster. Bob and Eddie soon arrive at Infomaniac's tower, but Infomaniac refuses to open his door and orders to prove their personalities. While Bob is thinking of proving personality, Eddie opens a portal inside Infomaniac's tower, takes Bob and they both proceed into the portal. Inside the tower, scared Infomaniac attacks them, using traps. Soon Eddie and Bob get to Infomaniac himself, but he attacks them and is quickly stopped. Eddie then tells that he came from another dimension in order to stop Grandmaster and asks about his location. Infomaniac tells that he can't reveal it, because all of his information systems are blocked by the police. He then tells, that there is still a way to defeat Grandmaster: when he comes to LEGO Island, Dimension Traveler can catch him and defeat, but it wouldn't be so easy, because of Grandmaster's power. Infomaniac tells, that this can be easier with a Golden Brick, which is hidden near the Block Yard, but it can be found only with a help of five Classic Builders. Bob then tells Eddie, that he knows, whom to ask for a help, and they both depart on a journey. Eddie and Bob head to the world of Pirates. When they get there, they see Captain Redbeard attacked by Islanders, led by King Kahuka. They help him defeat them and persuade a famous pirate to go to the Block Yard. Then heroes go to the world of Castle. There they find Basil the Bat Lord, attacked by the enemy knights. They help him defeats them and, just like they did with Redbeard, persuade Bat Lord to help. Bob and Eddie then head to the world of Adventurers, where they meet Johnny Thunder in Egypt. They help him retrieve Re-Gou Ruby and defeat evil Lord Sam Sinister. Johnny then agrees to help and heroes proceed further, now to the world of Space. There, using Eddie's new jetpack, they help Gypsy Moth to return back her ship from Stromlings and she agrees to help too. Now, there's one last Classic Builder, who is, according to Bob's words, Veronica Voltage from the world of Racers. In that world heroes replace Veronica in the race against Rocket Racer. They win the race, but there's also a flying race, where Rocket Racer turns his car into the super-fast rocket. Eddie again uses his new jetpack in order to win the race and he wins. Afterwards, heroes have all the five Classic Builders and quickly head to the Block Yard. However, meanwhile, Grandmaster attacks LEGO Island and all heroes witness it. They want to help, but Eddie tells that they still have to stay on their task. Classic Builders then open a cave to the Golden Brick. Eddie takes it, but nothing happens. Then Bob understands that it happened, because Eddie is a human from another dimension. Bob then takes the Golden Brick and gets a power from it. He becomes a super hero Lego-Man. Dimension Traveler, Classic Builders and Lego-Man fight Grandmaster. Classic Builders fight the clones of their enemies, while Dimension Traveler and Lego-Man fight Grandmaster himself. With the combined power of both super heroes, they defeat him and banish to his dimension. Eddie then attempts to go there too, but Bob stops him. Bob asks his friend to take him there too. Eddie agrees and they both travel to Eddie's homeworld. There Eddie introduces everyone his new friend Bob. Afterwards, they both join the Saviors' Guild. Post-Credits scene In the scene after the credits The Emperor Shiva I is seen talking to a person, similar in look and voice to him. The Emperor tells, that a dimension No. 7041932 was a fake LEGO Universe and a person answers: «If the fake was saved, the real is going to be too». Characters Notes * The scene after the credits has an unsolvable puzzle, which is connected to the previous game. * The game is based on a comic, made by the same author. It also contains only classic minifigures. Category:Custom Video Games